Chaoxian Resolution
by BlackTyrantValvatorez
Summary: (I do not own Argentum, Sonic Jr. and Shadow Jr. or the South Island survivors. They belong to Nerokin4.) A new threat has arisen only a few days after Robotnik died in Mobius Absolution. It is up to Neoshadow the Hedgehog and the Team to defeat it at its roots in Eastside Island. The enemy of Harmonius Known as Flame Elephant also comes out to play.


**Chaoxian Resolution**

Island in Rebellion

Days after the Robotnik offensive Proton and I were ordered to pursue and kill the madman if possible. He had kidnapped every survivor of the South Island Purge except for Chocolate as E-115 Omicron had protected her from the R-robots that tried to take her. Our other orders were to assist G.U.N. in the defensive. My name is Harmonius the Mosquito and as a 17-year old soldier of Eastside Island's current government, I already know why the Shisno called Robotnik must be killed. He had committed crimes against his own kind, the humans.

Assisting me in this endeavor are the descendants of the Original Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, three hedgehog heroes from two blood generations ago. They have agreed to my help in stopping Robotnik in exchange for helping to suppress a rebellion on Eastside Island. After the South Island Purge, 85% of the human population on the island revolted against the current government, believing Robotnik's speech that Mobians were impure life forms that must be eliminated when he made his announcement. The government drafted soldiers to suppress the revolt, but 10% of the Eastside Islanders joined the rebellion, seeing a future as Robotnik's loyal warriors. One of those Eastside Islanders who joined the revolt was my former jock friend, Flame Elephant, who I can never forgive for not only revolting against a fair government, but also attacking and kidnapping civilians for the purpose of killing them.

Should Robotnik win, all animal life on Mobius will cease to exist, and our extra-terrestrial allies called the Black Arms will be forced to completely destroy the planet. Should he lose, I will personally shoot that son of a crapbird in the head. Not only that, but if we capture Flame Elephant, I will make that traitor suffer for a looooooooooooong before he dies.

Fidchell and His Vision

The chameleon known as Fidchell the Prophet was killed in the South Island Purge, but he had planned for that as his spirit is resting inside one of the Sol Emeralds. He was aware of what he was seeing right now: It was the downfall of a Mobian named Sonic the Hedgehog Junior. An organization called the Obliterators had done it by unknown means.

"This is important. The one called Sonic Junior must see me after he has found all of the Sol Emeralds. I have seen a vision of the future and it will affect him. Unfortunately, nothing will be able to prevent what I have seen from happening." Fidchell said to the phantom in front of him.

"Yes, Master Fidchell. Your will is my command." the phantom said.

Fidchell was now alone inside the Crimson Room, the only location on Mobius that Robotnik's forces could not enter as the place could only be reached by a door that appeared only for the eyes of organic life forms. The door had the tendency to only appear on each landmass for only three days before disappearing for the next landmass. This cycle happens every ten years to ensure that new life has the opportunity to enter the Crimson Room and speak with the spirits that dwell within. Currently the door was on Zalvonia, but in the next two days it would leave for Eastside Island, where Sonic the Hedgehog Junior, Shadow the Hedgehog Junior, and Argentum the Hedgehog will eventually visit for the second time (their first visit was about 10-11 years before the South Island Purge.)

Fidchell was aware that it would take time to find all of the Sol Emeralds as they were scattered across Mobius shortly before the South Island Purge. During the scattering, they were placed in various trap-filled temples that would make any Robotnik look like a joke.

Copy Robotnik Part One

Sonic, Shadow, and Argentum a.k.a. Team Hedgehog had stopped Robotnik, but even though his forces self-destructed, I was the only person aware that our troubles with the madman were not over yet. I hypothesized that there was a single robot of Robotnik's design out there, the self-destruct mechanism in it having failed to activate with his death. So far, this was only a theory that can be debunked, but it was enough that G.U.N. had to send Team Hedgehog plus me, Neoshadow the Hedgehog, Johnson and Andrew of the Black Arms, and the Original Shadow to Eastside Island to investigate possible Robotnik activity. When we arrived, we were told to enter a red door that suddenly appeared one hour ago. We went into that red door and on the other side was something that I could not forget.

There was a purple Chameleon standing in front of us, his stature (I knew that this one was a male) being quite open. Then I remembered who this chameleon was.

"Fidchell, one of the victims of the South Island Purge. It has been too long since the news of your death reached Chaoxius." I said to him.

"Yes it has, Neoshadow, but aside from that, I have something important for the one called Sonic the Hedgehog . . . Jr."

"What is it that concerns me?" Sonic had said to Fidchell.

"It is a vision of the future. In it, a group called the Obliterators will bring your downfall by unknown means. Unfortunately nothing that we can do can prevent this from happening. However, there is still hope for you."

"Why is there still hope if we can't prevent this?"

"Simple: Three children of your bloodline will rise to end the oppression of the Obliterators and restore you to the rightful place as a monarch."

"I never knew that this was going to happen."

"I could have told you about this earlier on 3645/3/22, but then I was killed in the South Island Purge."

"Why were you caught in the Purge?" Argentum asked Fidchell.

"I was visiting the Island for a friend of mine: Itachi Yoshimoto. He is a human who lives here on Eastside Island. He should be expecting you soon."

We then left, but not before Fidchell told the others his name. Waiting for us outside the door was a person with fox-like markings on his face.

"Hello, friends of my deceased ally Fidchell. My name is Itachi Yoshimoto, second youngest child of my parents, Zargenio Yoshimoto and Simako Desjar. Kazuo is my great ancestor from Earth and the first of our clan. Older siblings are Mizito, Arvid, and Henry. My youngest sibling is a girl named Yukari." the person said to us.

"I am the Grandson of the Original Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic the hedgehog Jr." Sonic said to Itachi.

"I am Argentum the hedgehog, grandson of Silver." Argentum said as well.

Both Shadows introduced themselves before I told Itachi, "My name is Neoshadow the Hedgehog. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"About the Robotnik activity here, they have a new leader."

"Preposterous! The Robotnik troops all self-destructed when he died."

"Unfortunately, one did not self-destruct. It calls itself Copy-Robotnik and is trying to succeed where his biological counterpart failed."

"Then we have to stop Copy-Robotnik before he does anything stupid."

Suddenly I picked up a power signature nearby that was starting to affect the nearby area and dashed off, moving to find the source of the phenomenon. It turned out to be a purple Echidna who had strange crystals growing out of his back. Turns out he is currently having a power episode and I could only approach when it ended. When I brought him over to the others; Sonic, Argentum, and Shadow Jr. were unconscious. When they awoke, they remembered nothing from Mobius Absolution except for stopping the REAL Robotnik and killing Black Hope.

Two hours later we were in the capital of the current government, the city of Varisi, essentially the Mobius equivalent of Venice, Italy on Earth. We were staying at one of the military barracks inside of the city when we were approached by two intelligent animals that were clearly soldiers.

"The name is Harmonius the Mosquito. Who are you guys?" one of the animal soldiers said to us.

We introduced ourselves to Harmonius and his buddy, who introduced himself as Proton the Gila Monster. They started to talk to each other about something and from what I could hear; they are part of a small group called the Neo Chaotix led by the descendant of Vector, Vector Junior.

Copy Robotnik Part Two

We found Copy Robotnik in the vicinity of Varisi rather quickly. He was quite foolish as he wasn't behind bulletproof glass, so Shadow Junior took a single shot at the machine. He intended to hit the head, but ended up blasting off its right arm because of something that Harmonius recognized as the bane of many snipers: The Coriolis Effect. Noticing that Shadow's shot failed to terminate the robot double of the deceased Robotnik, Copy Robotnik fled the scene, sending a few F-Robots to fight us as he escaped. After the machines were destroyed, Harmonius said that he had important information.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked Harmonius.

"We just figured out where that son of a Паразит Flame Elephant has holed up."

"Who is this Flame Elephant, Harmonius?" Argentum asked.

"Flame Elephant is a traitor to the current government of Eastside Island. While you guys were on the ARK, he led a team of his buddies to attack G.U.N. and captured the female South Island survivors. We had rescued them except for Cosmos as that Pachyderm escaped with her. Even though you rescued the survivors from Robotnik after his offensive, she wasn't among them as Flame Elephant is still at large. He was roboticized willingly unlike any of the enemies that you guys have defeated so far. In fact, once that robot body is gone, we will have to deal with his organic form too."

"In other words, once Flame Elephant is deroboticized it's not going to be over yet."

"Yep, and should he be captured, that Pachyderm is going to be tortured excessively by the government before they finally kill him, so if possible, we have to end Flame Elephant's life.

"Where is this fiend located?"

"He has holed up inside of the rebel capital of Rozotkiropolis. Unfortunately we can't breach the main gates even with Advanced Form soldiers, so we have to enter through the city's trash pit. For this op, we will need to use the recently-developed GAN-34 Granseed Vital Suit since the air in the trash pit will kill organic life almost instantly if it is breathed in. With this in mind, we can finally rescue Cosmos from that idiot."

"I thought we had rescued her from Robotnik."

"Unfortunately, Flame Elephant threw you guys off track with a rebellion sleeper agent. Flame Elephant had the agent disguised as Cosmos, then sent to Robotnik in order to add some extra weight to his attempt to destroy the survivors of South Island."

Three hours later, Sonic, Argentum, Harmonius, Proton, Both Shadow the Hedgehogs, and I were piloting GAN-34 Granseeds while fighting our way through Rozotkiropolis's trash pit. There were a few redshirts accompanying us on this mission, all of whom were killed. The first redshirt casualty didn't even use a GAN-34 Granseed and died almost instantly upon breathing in the trash pit's hypertoxic air. The rest got caught in an ambush and were destroyed. Once we got out of that EPA nightmare, we got caught in another ambush that forced us to ditch the GAN-34s and fight our way through the rest of the city. Once we got into the enemy capitol, a robot that looked like Sonic Jr. was staring at us.

"Who are you?" Argentum asked the machine.

"I am known as Metal Sonic. I already made my mark on this world as the only surviving machine of the Great Dr. Ivo Robotnik, not that copycat Lucian Katubor. Behold, Sonic Junior, what I have done in the next room!"

We followed Metal Sonic into a room that had the lights turned off. When we were all inside, Metal Sonic turned them on and we saw what the machine had done. The dead body of Sonic the Hedgehog Senior was lying in the middle of the room, impaled on a sword.

"Metal Sonic! Just what did you do to my grandfather?!" Sonic Junior said to Metal Sonic.

"Simple: I resurrected him, and then I killed him in a duel to the death. I was, to say the least, angered by Lucian for killing him in the Purge. Yet, I was forced to go into hiding afterwards to avoid destruction. Even then, I harassed his forces every now and then and eventually became known as the 'Metal Blur,' a fast enemy of Robotnik who was completely robotic and acted alone."

"You fought Robotnik forces all by yourself!? That's insane!"

"And because of your actions, Grandson of my mortal enemy, I am pleased. Even though you did not mean to, you had indirectly did me a favor by killing Lucian Katubor. With his death and the destruction of that stupid poser Metal 3.0, South Island has true chance of prosperity."

"No way! I can't believe that we had unintentionally and indirectly aided a completely heartless fiend like you."

"Whatever. As far as I know, the survivors of the Purge are gonna die temporarily because of that purple echidna with the crystals in his back. Probably not gonna happen though."

"Back to another point, where is Flame Elephant?" Harmonius asked Metal Sonic.

"Oh, he just left this place with a female hedgehog in tow. I believe he's heading for the old Robotnik Airbase in a rebuilt 'Flying Battery' class airship. Oh yeah, Shadow Senior, it seems that the Black Arms managed to resurrect you for the first time."

"I only vaguely think that he was killed when he placed the ARK back into orbit." Argentum said to Metal Sonic.

"Nope, he actually survived because one of Eggman's robots saved him. The whole thing, however, was botched, resulting in Shadow getting amnesia. Also, the Original Shadow was never given any mental rehab when he got resurrected on Chaoxius. Not only that, but Chaoxius is technically ruled by one person: White Hope." Neoshadow said to Team Hedgehog.

"This means there's some plot differences between the powers that be about Original Shadow's history so far. One powers says that he was killed putting the ARK back into orbit, the other was smart enough to do the research and found out that he actually survived. Also, that White Comet was Black Hope's base of operations." Metal Sonic said.

Flame Elephant's Airbase and Flying Battery

(Disclaimer: the first part of this segment is inspired by WalrusGuy's YouTube Poop 'Robotnik says the N word.')

"NINCOMBOTS! METAL MORONS! IDIOTS! ROBOTS! SALUBRIOUS REJECTS! YOU, YOU, YOU ******S!" Flame Elephant yelled to his two robot followers Scratch and Grounder inside the deceased Robotnik's personal quarters.

"Oooh, Master Flame Elephant said a very baaaaaaaaaad word!" Grounder said.

"THEN ALLOW ME TO REPEAT MYSELF YET AGAIN! YOU ARE ******S!"

"You can't say that!" Scratch said to Flame Elephant.

"I'M MASTER FLAME ELEPHANT! I SAY WHAT I WANT! I SAY 'PINGAS!' I SAY 'BUTT.' I SAY 'CRUD AND SLUDGE.' I SAY 'PUSSY.'I SAY CRAP. I SAY HELL. I SAY 'POX.' I SAY '******S!' I SAY 'FUUUEEECK!' I SAY BLOODY! I SAY TWAT! I SAY BUGGER! I SAY WANKER!" Flame Elephant continued his tirade of curses, swears, and insults for about half an hour.

Meanwhile, I, Neoshadow, had snuck aboard the Flying Battery with Team Hedgehog to rescue Cosmos. The Flying Battery was protected by a barrier similar to the one at the Robotnik Airbase that had been neutralized by Team Hedgehog a few months ago. Getting onboard wasn't easy since if there were any signs of an enemy or even radar trouble, an alert would be raised and the Battery would enter Defensive Mode. Once in Defensive Mode, the Flying Battery's Force Field would be completely indestructible AND the barrier would seal up every opening leading to the exterior and cover the engines. Thankfully there were no robots on the exterior of the airship, but the inside was a different story. There were dozens of B-robots and R-robots patrolling the floor, so I had to sneak around the inside of the place and after about six minutes of stealthy intrusion, I found the Flying Battery's Bridge. On the bridge, I saw what appeared to be Flame Elephant interrogating a captured G.U.N. saboteur.

"Why did you try to blow up this fine airship's engines?!" he roared to the saboteur.

"You and the other Eastside Island rebels are bad people who need to be stopped before you cause any more trouble for humanity! More of my kind will come to rescue me, idiot!" the saboteur defiantly said to Flame Elephant.

"You wretched rapscallion are no more than a fool who bit off more than he could chew! E-100 Alpha, throw this pathetic excuse of a man into the Brig. He will face the roboticizer when we get back to our Airbase!" Flame Elephant said to something on the Bridge that Neoshadow couldn't see.

Suddenly a green robot with two armored hands hovered to the G.U.N. agent, grabbed him, and took off for an elevator right next to the stairway that I was hiding in. Team Hedgehog and I did something that we would never regret: we rushed out of our hiding space and attacked E-100 Alpha, causing the machine to let go of the man. Argentum dashed off with the saboteur while I and Shadow Junior attacked the first robot of the E-series. It was tougher than the other robots that we had faced before, excluding the completely uncontrollable P-1000s. For Argentum and Sonic, they also had Perfect Artificial Chaos and Metal Overlord respectively. About five minutes of battle passed before E-100 Alpha, a.k.a. Zero stopped moving. When the machine did, it self-destructed and released a green-colored bird that we couldn't recognize.

"Ugh, where am I?" the bird said.

"You alright? Who are you?" Shadow asked the bird.

"Name's Bean, Bean the Dynamite Junior. Who are you guys?" the bird who we just identified as a duck asked us.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. and this is Neoshadow right next to me."

Sonic had attacked Flame Elephant, only to realize that the Pachyderm was a hologram. It then immediately cut its power supply and the hologram disappeared. Checking the computers on the Bridge, we quickly found out that Cosmos was being held inside of the Flying Battery's Brig. Using the elevator to head down, we busted her out of a capsule prison once we were inside the Brig. With that done, we sabotaged the Flying Battery's engines, but when we did that, the whole ship started to lose altitude. Moving quickly and forgetting the elevator, we rushed to the opening leading to the Airship's exterior nearest to the Brig and jumped off the Flying Battery.

The Knight and Queen

We landed pretty hard, but we still watched the Flying Battery continue to head on its path and it eventually crashed into a mountain in the distance. It was after watching the airship go up in an explosion that we figured out where we had made a hard landing. The surrounding area was quite lush with plant life and there were pools of water scattered about. We wandered around the unfamiliar environment for five minutes before we found ourselves in front of a G.U.N. outpost.

The gate guard noticed us and said, "Oh, it's Team Hedgehog who has arrived. You guys can come in, but we want to introduce you to two agents who have been extremely active in these parts before going anywhere else."

We followed the guard to the outpost's control room, where inside two large anthropomorphic bees were waiting for us. One of them wore a purple suit with holes in the back for her wings, yellow gloves, and a pair of hunting boots, while the other one wore a helmet that had a green visor, gas filter, and holes for the antennas; an orange vest with a few gold zippers and a patch on the left that had a bee-like symbol; red sneakers with silver zippers and purple soles; white gloves; and black shoulder pads.

"We've heard about how you guys stopped Lucian Katubor. I am Zolt the Bee. Who are you people?" The bee wearing the pilot's helmet said to us.

"I am known as Sonic the Hedgehog. . . Jr." Sonic said to Zolt.

"Shadow the Hedgehog Jr. is my name." Shadow Jr. said to Zolt.

"Argentum, Grandson of Silver, ready for you." Argentum said to Zolt.

"I am known as Neoshadow the Hedgehog." I said to Zolt.

The other bee then said, "I am known as Princess Cornelia the Bee. It is a pleasure to meet you guys."

"Both Cornelia and I are South Islanders, but we have different reasons for surviving the Purge."

"I wasn't even on the Island when I heard about the Purge."

"As for me, I was launched to this location, Westside Island, when the Katubor fool's robot legions broke through the defenses of the hive that I once called home. As I had left it, the hive launched a nuke towards the Northlands, specifically where the ghost town Lexograd now stands."

"It definitely reached its target since I heard that a human city was hit by a missile that apparently had a nuclear-grade payload." Sonic said to Zolt.

"Correct. That nuke was launched by Xarcymh the Bee, who is now dead. He launched the missile at the human city of Lexograd, named after Lucian's son Lex Katubor. The nuke outright killed 99% of the city's inhabitants including Lucian's grandfather Julian Kintobor, while the remaining 1% died from exposure to nuclear radiation. The nuke attack was used as the hive's final act of defiance against the madman, since everyone knew that their time had come."

"It's been a while since Robotnik activity all over Mobius stopped. It had stopped here earlier than anywhere else since at the same time that Robotnik took the other survivors hostage, he also sent a fleet of Airships here to Westside Island to try and capture us. That came at the same time that a major battle for control of the Island began."

"Robotnik tried to capture you guys as well? I don't know if he succeeded or not."

"He failed to capture us as we fought back viciously. We also ended utilizing a superweapon that actually annihilated the entire fleet sent here to Westside Island. The whole thing should be recorded by the Master Emerald."

We then took off for Angel Island and entered the Hidden Palace, where after we placed the chaos emeralds in their spots on the altar, they were engulfed in intense light and when it died down, where the Chaos Emeralds once lay were the Super Emeralds. They were much larger than the Chaos Emeralds and definitely contained more power since Sonic ended up entering his super form just by going near a single Super Emerald. The Master Emerald shined an intense light and engulfed us. When it died down, we were now on Westside Island; only the entire island seemed to be militarized.

Flashback: Battle of Westside Island

We saw Past Zolt and Past Cornelia fighting several R-robots and what appeared to be robots based off of animals a.k.a. Badniks. Zolt was encased in a suit of heavy armor that apparently didn't weigh him down while Cornelia fought with an assortment of weapons that clearly used explosives. After about five groups of Badniks and R-robots were destroyed, we saw a large Robotnik fleet heading towards Zolt and Cornelia.

"It's time, Sis. We need to get back to the Casino Night Zone. The gamblers and Biomechs have prepared something for us to use." Zolt said to Cornelia.

The situation changed over to the Casino Night Zone, where several odd-looking humanoids that were part machine, part human were standing around with Zolt and Cornelia. One of them suddenly said that the secret weapon is ready to fire, and Zolt and Cornelia immediately take off. We followed them to what appeared to be a large laser cannon. Zolt was at the controls and muttered, "Target: Robotnik Fleet. Accuracy: 100%. Locked onto the target."

Cornelia then yelled, "FIRE!"

Zolt pressed a switch and a massive laser beam shot out of the cannon and it completely annihilated the Robotnik Fleet heading for them.


End file.
